


A McHale-McAvoy Christmas

by mackenziemchale



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Mac’s Family, Post S2, Smut, Some angst, Will’s Family, pre S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackenziemchale/pseuds/mackenziemchale
Summary: It was only a couple of weeks until Christmas and he wanted to bring her home with him to Nebraska, just as she wanted to take him to London, but Mac had issues with going to Nebraska. Not that she didn’t enjoy going with him during their prior relationship, but facing his family was a horrifying thought. They all knew what she had done to him and there was no way they were going to welcome her with open arms.
Relationships: Will McAvoy/MacKenzie McHale
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	A McHale-McAvoy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A little Christmas in July for y’all ❤️
> 
> I really have no idea how this ended up being more than 6k words, I really don’t but hopefully y’all like longer works 😂

Will exits Mackenzie’s office in a huff and Sloan’s eyes go wide as she passes him on her way into Mac’s office. Knocking as she comes in, she asks, “everything okay?”

Mackenzie looks up from where she had already gone straight back to work and shrugs knowing what Sloan was referring to, “we got into an argument, it’s nothing really.” She sits back in her chair and gestures to the one across from her desk, “have a seat.”

Sloan does as her friend asks, “okay well, I came in here to talk to you about a segment I want to do on economics tonight-”

All it took for Mac was to hear the word “economics” and she was zoned out. She loved Sloan and was happy that her efforts for the two of them to be friends had paid off, but anytime Sloan would mention economics Mac was gone. She tried to learn but it was all too much for her, she had never been much of a maths person anyway. 

That wasn’t the only thing that made her mind turn elsewhere, she was still thinking about her argument with Will. They argued often and always made up nowadays, sometimes with makeup sex if it was a really heated argument. She wasn’t worried about making it up to him, but she definitely felt bad for upsetting him. It was only a couple of weeks until Christmas and he wanted to bring her home with him to Nebraska, just as she wanted to take him to London, but Mac had issues with going to Nebraska. Not that she didn’t enjoy going with him during their prior relationship, but facing his family was a horrifying thought. They all knew what she had done to him and there was no way they were going to welcome her with open arms. It would probably make Christmas awful and she didn’t want to do that to his family. 

Sloan stops halfway through her spiel about the economics segment she wanted to do on the show tonight, “you’re not even listening are you?” She could tell that Mac had started staring off elsewhere and stopped nodding along to indicate she was paying attention. 

When no response comes, Sloan calls out her name, “Kenzie!”

Mac shakes her head, pulling herself out of her thoughts and back into reality, “what? Sorry, I… I got distracted” she apologizes.

“I gathered that much. Is this about your argument with Will?”

“That and the word “economics” sent my brian elsewhere.”

“Kenzie…” Sloan slightly scolds. 

“I’m sorry Sloan… I’m sure the segment you want to do will be fine, I trust you and I know you know what you’re talking about.”

She nods, “alright then tell me about your argument.”

Mac sighs as she finally gives in, “it’s really not a big deal like I said because I’m probably going to end up doing it for Will because I love him and would do anything for him. We got into an argument about how we’re going to spend Christmas. He wants me to go to Nebraska with him and I’d have no problem with that if…”

“You didn’t cheat on him with your ex-boyfriend for four months which probably made his family hate you?”

“Well… I wasn’t exactly going to spell it all out like that, but yeah,” Mac sighs again.

Sloan realizes her inability to socially interact with anyone rearing its ugly head again and apologizes right away, “sorry for bringing that up.”

Mac shakes her head as she rubs her forehead, “no it’s fine, it’s true. I just don’t want to be a burden, ruin everyone’s Christmas you know?” she asks as her hand comes down from her face and looks back at her friend.

“Don’t you think it might ruin, or at least put a damper in Will’s Christmas if he doesn’t get to spend time with his family?”

“I know, I know, I’m being selfish. I’ll go talk to him in a little bit about all of this and that I’m willing to go if this is what he wants to do.”

Sloan nods and begins to stand back up, “I’m sure everything will work out better than you imagine, Kenzie.”

Mac nods and watches as her friend begins walking to the door, “hey Sloan?” she asks just before Sloan leaves.

“Yeah?” she glances back over at Mac.

“Thank you for letting me vent a little. I’m sorry I didn’t listen to what you were saying about your segment, but go ahead with it. I know it’ll be good.”

Sloan nods and gives her a small smile, “I love you Kenzie.”

Mac smiles back, “I love you too, sis.” 

⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀●●●⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀  ⠀⠀

There was a certain relief Mac felt spending Christmas with her family first in London before having to go Nebraska. She could put off facing Will’s family and worrying about putting a damper on everyone’s day for later. 

Will was instantly welcomed into the family again. Her parents adored him like he was their own son and Will and her father even argued (mostly about politics) like it. Even her extended family loved him and wanted a moment to talk to him. Part of the love came from the fact that they watched him on tv when they could (ACN was broadcasted worldwide) and loved the stories he reported on. Mostly the love came from knowing what he had been like when he came all those years ago with Mackenzie for Christmas. 

She was happy that her family adored him, that they all agreed he was the perfect man for her. Having her family’s approval made holidays that much easier and enjoyable. It wasn’t that she didn’t want Will’s family to approve of her, she desperately did but just couldn’t see them doing it. Mac cheated on him, broke his heart, it was expected for them to dislike her and question what he was doing back with her. 

“So tell me,” Mackenzie’s mom, Helen, begins as they sit around at the dinner table with the rest of her family, “how did the engagement happen? Mackenzie told me the day after it happened, but I didn’t realize the two of you were even seeing each other.” The question was aimed at both of them but Helen was looking more in Will’s direction than hers. 

Mac looks up at her fiancé and squeezes his leg before turning back to her mom. Clearing her throat to get through the awkwardness of having to explain that they jumped straight from fighting all the time while secretly pining for one another, to engaged Mackenzie answers. “We weren’t seeing each other before the engagement.”

Helen gives them both a look as if she couldn’t comprehend not dating for a little while before an engagement despite their prior relationship. Her mother was progressive for her age, but still had some old ways about her, especially when it came to relationships.

Will steps in this time, “I didn’t see the point in dating for a while, I’ve been in love with Mackenzie for the past six years and I knew I wanted to make her my wife. I didn’t want to wait any longer.”

“That’s a smart man,” Mac’s aunt chimes in.

She blushes and looks down at her plate as she hears Will’s explanation and takes his hand under the table. Hearing the words, “my wife” made her heart do backflips. He had said plenty of times before in the past month that they’d been engaged and every time he did, Mac felt her heart grow three sizes bigger. His wife, god she couldn’t wait to finally be his wife.

⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀●●●⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀  ⠀

“I’m really glad they adore you,” Mac says while peeling off her skirt as the two get ready for bed.

Will unbuckles his belt, “what can I say? I’m charming.”

She laughs and walks over to him, having just pulled off her blouse which left her in just her bra and panties. Her hands go for the buttons on his shirt, “yes you are and if it hadn’t been for your charm and those damn fine looks of yours I wouldn’t be standing here.”

“And here I thought you fell for me for my intelligence and my heart, but it looks like your secret’s out now Ms. McHale.”

“Mm I suppose it is,” she pushes his shirt off of his shoulders and then brings one finger to trace along his chest, “and what are you going to do about it Mr. McAvoy?” Mac looks up at him with a new darkness in her eyes, a flame having been lit under her. 

He wanted nothing more than to take this where she wanted, to spend half their night giving into their desires but being at her parent’s home with her other relatives made him think maybe it was best until they were home. 

Will however gives in to part of his desire as he grabs her around the waist and begins kissing her hard. He could handle a make out session, at least no one would hear anything in that instance. 

Her lips move quick against his, all thoughts about where they were flying out of her mind. She lets out a soft moan as he squeezes her ass, “god… Billy…”

“Mmm… don’t tempt me,” he murmurs in return then lifts her and carries her over to the bed instead of up against the wall where he wanted to take her. 

Their lips separate as he sets her down and she pouts, “aw c’mon, I thought we had something there.”

Will strokes a finger along her cheek then leans down and kisses her forehead, “as tempting as it is, almost your entire family is in the same hallway as us. I don’t exactly want to put on a show for them.”

Mac chuckles and takes his hand, bringing him down into the bed next to her, “that’s fair. I’m just as happy with cuddling.”

He obliges to that statement right away and puts an arm around her as they get cozy in bed, “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” He then plants another kiss on her head.

She smiles and nods, “oh I know you will.”

⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀●●●⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀  ⠀⠀

Will glances over at Mackenzie for a brief moment as he drives to his hometown, where they’d be staying with his brother (who still lived in his hometown) and his family. 

“You know, I’m sure it’ll all go fine. They may take some time coming around to us being together again but I think this trip will go better than you’re expecting,” he says. This was his attempt of trying to go against the bad thoughts she was having about this weekend.

Mackenzie just squeezes the hand that she was holding as he drove, watching as the mostly empty fields passed them by. 

They had just landed not too long ago in Lincoln, Nebraska and had to rent a car to drive the rest of the way to Will’s hometown. It was so small that there was only one stoplight in the entire town. Mac had always thought since her first visit that it was a sweet little town. Not one she was sure she could live in though, because while she didn’t always care for the noise of the city, she did prefer it to the somewhat deafening silence of a small midwestern town. 

Upon arrival at his brother’s house, he to her surprise, greets her with a hug. Henry had always liked her during their previous relationship, but she still figured he would dislike her due to the circumstances of their breakup. 

“You two will be staying in the guest house right out back,” Henry says and leads them toward said guest house.

There was one upside to this was that it was Christmas Eve and nighttime had just fallen. The dinner with his family wasn’t happening until tomorrow evening which meant Mac had the night at least not to think about how tomorrow would go. She could spend the first half of the day worrying, tonight she was going to try and let go of her worries. 

“Wow did you pay him extra to let us stay out here?” Mac asks as she places her luggage off to the side of the bed. 

“Well, I told him we’re recently engaged and that we like our privacy” Will replies and carries in the two other bags they brought. He was pretty sure the second one was filled with just Mackenzie’s shoes.

She laughs, “real smooth there, honey.” Opening up her suitcase, Mac begins pulling out her pajamas and once he’s closed the door she begins to change. 

“Hey you should be thanking me. I saved you from having to stay in the house with my sisters since you’re so worried they’re going to hate you.”

Pulling on her tank top, she walks over and smiles as she brings her arms around his waist, “I am grateful, thank you darling.” Mac then pushes onto her tippy toes and gives him a kiss. 

She then goes back over to the bed and pulls down the covers, getting ready to settle in for the night. All the while Will watches with a smile, happy he was able to convince her to come home with him. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m wiped,” Mac says as she crawls into bed. They had been traveling pretty much the entire day, not having a moment to themselves. That was one of the downsides to having family not only in another part of the country, but also outside of the country. Mac enjoyed traveling, but this was a lot for just a few days. 

“That might be because you didn’t sleep at all last night or on the plane like I said you should,” Will says as he gets changed now. 

She sighs and watches him change, “I know… I know. I’m aiming to get some sleep tonight.”

Sleeping and her didn’t always get along, not since she became an EP. It got especially worse after they split up for the first time, she spent most nights sleepless. Being in a war zone soon after didn’t help either considering she had the constant threat of death teetering over her head. Mac had to admit that things improved when she came to ACN and she was getting at least an extra hour every night. She saw an even bigger improvement after their engagement, having his comfort and the sheer thought that he was there made it easier to sleep. Still though, some nights were difficult on her.

Mac couldn’t help that all her thoughts revolved on the possibility of tomorrow’s dinner being awful. She could just picture his sisters in particular getting angry at Will for even thinking to get back together with her. It had kept her up half the night, worried maybe she made a horrible mistake agreeing to come. The whole reason she’d done it was because she loved him and if going with him back home made him happy then that was the most important thing to her. She needed to remind herself of that, why she was here, and not focus on his sisters. 

“Good,” Will answers and gets into bed with her, “tomorrow will be fine, I promise.” He looks into her eyes when he says that, trying again to assure her.

Mac nods, “I hope you’re right about that.”

⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀●●●⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀  ⠀⠀

Sipping on her whiskey and coke from the plastic Red Solo cup, Mac’s eyes follow Will as he disappears into the kitchen to gather his plate of food. She was sitting alone at a table while others were getting their food or already eating around her. Mac’s appetite disappeared long before the dinner, she ate only half of the omelette Henry made for breakfast (and skipped lunch) but downed two cups of coffee to combat her tiredness. She had downed her third cup just before dinner started. Mac had gotten little to no sleep last night and she felt bad for disturbing Will as he slept because of her constant tossing and turning. At one point she got out of bed and sat on the couch that was on the other side of the guest house. It wasn’t a very big guest house but somehow still had a mini living room, a bathroom, and a mini kitchen. 

Her eyes follow Will’s sister, Caroline, next as she watches her closely follow behind Will as he goes into the kitchen. Mac could only imagine what Caroline was saying to him. The night so far hadn’t been going in her favor like she had briefly hoped when Will reassured her last night. No, she knew the moment that Caroline and Will’s youngest sister, Jo, arrived and both shot her dirty looks the second they each saw her that the night wasn’t going to go well. A short sigh escapes from her lips and she takes another sip of her whiskey and coke, this was going to be a long night.

In the kitchen, Will begins to place some food on his plate and grabs a little extra for Mac. He knew her appetite was gone and he wasn’t going to force her to eat or anything, but it was worth the suggestion to have more than just half an omelette and three cups of coffee in her stomach. 

He doesn’t notice as his younger sister approaches him, placing a hefty amount of mashed potatoes onto his plate. 

“Why the  _ fuck _ did you bring the girl who cheated on you here? Have you lost your mind?” Caroline nags in a lowered voice so the rest of their family wouldn’t pay any attention to them.

“Merry Christmas to you too, Care,” Will replies coldly as he places a few slices of ham on his plate.

“Don’t ignore my question.” Caroline follows him as he nears the end of the buffet set up on Henry’s counter. 

Will grabs extra napkins and continues ignoring her question, “she has a name.”

“What?”

“The girl who cheated on me. Her name is Mackenzie, but most people call her Mac. I’d prefer when you speak about her that you use one of those names,” Will answers and walks away from his sister without another word.

⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀●●●⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀  ⠀⠀

Mac quietly thanks Henry as he lights up the cigarette he had offered to her and takes a drag, blowing out the smoke slowly. The two were standing out back on his back porch, both having run into each other while escaping the gathering in the living room. 

She had snuck out as Will dove into conversation with one of his cousins. The dirty looks she kept receiving from Caroline and Jo were becoming too annoying for her to want to put up with any longer. Thus she quietly left the room and found herself on the back porch, hoping to get some fresh air and alone time. It was when she stepped out that Mac ran into Henry. 

He had explained that he was avoiding his family too, simply because sometimes his family could be too much. They pressured him about work, his marriage, his children, and he just needed some time to himself. Mac couldn’t blame him and was going to offer to stay out of his way or maybe even retire into the guest house for the night when he offered a cigarette.

“I’m surprised you don’t hate me,” Mac says as she blows more smoke.

Henry shrugs, “what you did was wrong, but my brother is the smartest person I know. If he can forgive you then I’m not going to hold a grudge against you. I just want him to be happy,” he takes another drag of his cigarette, “and you seem to be doing a hell of a job with that. I’ve not seen him this happy since you two broke up.”

She looks in the other direction away from Henry and out into the dark night so he wouldn’t see as she blushed. That sent a reassuring feeling through her, “I wish your sisters felt the same.”

“Ahh don’t worry about them. They’re protective of their big brother, we all are. They’ll come around eventually.”

Mac nods as she takes a seat at the steps of his back porch and doesn’t notice Henry leaving and Will stepping out onto the porch. 

Nodding to his brother, Will makes his way over to the steps to join Mac. He notices her blow smoke and raises a brow as he stands next to where she was sitting, “I didn’t think you smoked.”

Looking up, Mac smiles a little at the sight of seeing him then shrugs, “I don’t.”

Will takes a seat next to her and takes the cigarette when she offers, taking a long drag before blowing out the smoke. The two sit in silence for a minute or so before he says, “I’m sorry about my sisters.”

Stealing the cigarette back, Mac gives him another shrug, “it’s alright. I came here for you, not their approval.” She takes another drag of the cigarette before handing it back to him. 

“I think they have this need to protect me because I spent so long protecting all of them. I don’t think they hate you, you know. They just don’t want me hurt again.”

Mac feels a slight sting from his words, but she understood where they were coming from. Even though it hurt to have his sisters not approve of them or her yet, she couldn’t blame them. All three of them wanted the same thing: for Will to be happy.

“If it means anything, I’m happy you came,” he adds.

She rests her head down on his shoulder, “anything for you honey.”

Will nods and puts out the cigarette in the ashtray next to them before pressing her hand to her back, lightly dragging his fingers up and down it as they sat together. 

After more silence Mac quietly says, “you smell awful.”

That just gets a short chuckle from him, “so do you. We both reek of cigarettes.”

“You’d think by now I’d be used to it.”

Will did smoke a considerate amount. He was certainly no chain smoker but he also wasn’t someone who only had the occasional cigarette like Mac. He had tried several times to quit but it wasn’t as easy as it seemed so he carried on. The only parts Mac didn’t like about it (besides the possibility of nasty health issues) was the smell and the bitter taste when she kissed him either while or after he smoked.

“Mm, I try to cut back as often as I can.”

She nods and kisses his head, “I know.”

Moving his hand from where it had been gently grazing along her back, he begins to pull away, “can I take you somewhere?”

“That depends… if it’s to bed then yes, but you have to carry me.”

Another chuckle, “no we have to get in the car for this one but it’s not a long drive I promise.”

Mac considers for a few seconds before shrugging, “okay.”

⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀●●●⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀  ⠀⠀

It’s five minutes before Will pulls the rental car off to the side of the road in front of a wooded area. Instantly Mac quirks a brow in confusion, “so… is this the part where I find out that you’re a murderer and have been the entire time?”

Will laughs and shakes his head, “if I were, I wouldn’t have brought you here.” He then gets out of the car. 

Mac follows right behind, feeling somewhat worried but overall just confused. “Okay that’s not exactly the most reassuring response honey,” she says and follows as he begins to lead the way to the trees.

“Do you trust me?” he asks and takes her hand into his own as she catches up to him. 

Her answer comes instantly without hesitation, “with my life.”

“Then I think that confirms that you know I’m not a murderer” he quips.

Leading the way into the trees, Will holds her hand tightly the entire time. He knew she was utterly confused by this but it would all make sense once they reached the destination. They weren’t far from it now. 

It takes a couple more minutes of walking for the two of them to reach a clearing in the trees. The clearing had a tent, a fire pit, and a few logs set up around the pit as seats. 

Will goes over to the fire pit and pulls out a piece of scrap paper he happened to have in his pocket and lights it with his own cigarette lighter before dropping the paper into the fire pit. It takes a few moments for the pit to become lit up and once it is, he turns back to Mac, “I know you’re confused out of your mind. This little area isn’t far from the house I grew up in, it’s my secret hiding place.”

Her confusion turns into a smile coming to her face, “it’s adorable” she compliments as she looks around the small, but cozy area.

He smiles and brings her to sit down next to him on one of the logs in front of the fire so they’d stay warm. It was actually warm for December, higher in temperature than it had been in the past. Either way, it wasn’t as warm as a summer night and the fire would be a good addition for them.

“I spent a lot of my free time out here as a kid. Whenever I wasn’t at school or protecting my siblings, I came here. As I’ve gotten older I’ve not been as often, in fact the last time I was here was just after our break up.”

Mac listens to his explanation of the place and squeezes his hand, feeling special that he was letting her in on this part of his life. She wondered just how many people he had brought here. Surely she wasn’t the only one, Will had dated and befriended many people in his lifetime and one of them had to be important enough to bring to his secret corner of the world.

“How many people have you brought out here?” The question left her lips before her brain had a chance to stop it. 

Will glances over at her into her hazel eyes that he could see a lot better now thanks to the light from the fire. The corners of his mouth turn up into a small smile, “only one person.”

Her brain doesn’t process what he was implying at first but the second it does her expression softens. She could feel her insides begin to turn to mush. The butterflies he still gave her returned to her stomach in an instant and she shakes her head. Instead of saying anything for fear of sounding ridiculous or downright cheesy, Mac grabs the nape of his neck, kissing him hard as she pulls him in.

The kiss doesn’t end there. Mac drags it out further by sucking on his tongue then nibbling on his bottom lip. Her fingers rake through his hair as he draws her in closer to him.

Will then swiftly picks her up from the log they were sitting on and carries her away from the fire and closer to the tent. However instead of bringing her into the tent, he decides to lay her down on grass. There was no way that tent was going to be able to fit both of them and would most definitely fall down on top of them, which would not be ideal.

As Mac’s back presses onto the hard ground, she breaks apart their kiss and presses her hand to his chest to stop for a moment, “wait, wait, I’d much rather prefer not to get dirt all over my ass.”

“ _ Really _ ?  _ That’s _ what you’re concerned about?”

“Oh shut it and take off your sweater so I can at least lay on that.”

“You know you don’t have to be the one in the grass.”

Nodding she replies, “I’m fully aware, I think we both know who’s in charge here,” Mac then raises a brow and begins to push at his chest to get him up.

Will gets off of her, but instead of taking off his shirt he stands and goes over to the tent. 

“What’re you-” 

Mac cuts off her own words as he walks back out with a blanket that just so happened to still be in the tent. “It’s almost as if you planned for this,” she teases and moves out of the way as he walks back over.

“Almost, except for the fact that this blanket has been in there for oh… fifteen or so years.”

The blanket was still in good shape too which was just more convenient for them. Setting the blanket down on the grass, Will smiles as Mac lays down on it. He takes a second to let his eyes roam her glorious figure that was being mostly illuminated in the moonlight. Some light from the fire was being shone in their direction, but other than that it was just the moonlight and darkness. 

“Satisfied?” He questions as she gets settled. 

Mac grabs hold of his hand and pulls him down on top of her, spreading open her legs so that he could rest between them. “Now I am.” Her lips meet his again in another hard and eager kiss.

They fell right back into the same passion and intensity they were feeling by the fire. This time her hand works quick to pull the beige sweater he was wearing off of him and toss it to the side. Her hands rub down his chest as they make their way down to the khaki pants he was wearing and her fingers swiftly unbuckle his belt. 

Will on the other hand had already removed both her blouse and her bra and was kissing the line down her jaw to her neck. Focusing his lips there for a few seconds, sucking and lightly nibbling earns a few soft moans from her. The kisses don’t last long there as he decides to move on downward, his sights set on another area for the time being.

Mac’s fingers were just about to pull down his boxer briefs when she let out a gasp as she feels him latch onto one of her nipples. “Billy…!” she moans.

That was music to his ears. He uses his mouth to tease one nipple while his fingers tease the other. That causes a multitude of moans to come from her as she arches herself further into his touch. 

She was becoming more desperate by the second to have him do more, touch her, kiss her, anything. She needed more. 

Will eases up on the teasing and begins kissing his way down from her breast, covering every inch of her body in wet kisses. He doesn’t miss the scar on her abdomen as he goes and gives it a few extra kisses. While his lips are exploring her body, his hands move down to her hips and pull down the zipper of the skirt she was wearing. It was down to her ankles in seconds. Humming as he takes hold of her lace panties, he pulls those down next and tosses both aside.

Now that both were gone, he spreads her legs a little further than they already were. His lips move off of her pelvis and he begins pressing kisses along her inner thigh.

This only causes her to squirm, “don’t you dare tease me like this,” she commands.

Will ignores her and continues pressing kisses along her inner thighs, inching so close to where she  _ desperately  _ was aching for attention but pulling away each time. He enjoyed making her squirm and beg for more.

“Billy…” she groans as he presses a kiss to the innermost part of her thigh.

“Mmm tell me what you want honey,” he murmurs against her soft skin.

Damn him for teasing her. “Please… please I  _ need _ more… I-I need you.”

That was all he needed from her. Will moves his lips from her inner thighs and finally dips his head down and lets his tongue slowly move up and down her folds. He lets out a groan as he tastes her juices. God he’d never get tired of that taste.

More moans spur out of her, getting louder and louder as his tongue moved through them for a couple more seconds. His tongue then made its way to her now hardened clit and licks it a couple times before his lips close around it. 

“Fuck!” That causes her hips to buck against him and a long moan comes from her as he gently sucks on the small nub. “Billy…” she pants, “please… more… I need more,” she begs.

He didn’t have to be asked twice, Will slowly enters one finger into her and begins thrusting as his mouth continues working. It was a second later before he added another finger and continued thrusting. It took a certain mixture of pressure between his light nibbles and contrasting hard thrusts that grazed at her G-spot before she came apart. Her fingers were gripping his hair hard as she did and another loud string of moans along with incoherent words came from her. 

Will gives her a few seconds once she’s finished before he pulls his fingers out and moves his lips back to where they had been previously on her pelvis. He presses several gentle kisses along her stomach before Mac pulls him back up to her level.

Giving her a smile he watches as her breathing returns to normal, “hi.”

Mac smiles in return, “that… was spectacular.” She doesn’t let him get another word in before pulling his lips down to her own in a slow kiss. 

Her hands return to where they had been on his boxer briefs earlier and she finally pulls them off of him and tosses them off to where his other clothes were laying. Humming as she feels his hard erection pressing against her, she moves one hand down between them and slowly gives him a few pumps. Another hum comes from her as she hears him moan for the first time tonight. 

“I think it’s your turn to tell me what you want,” she says in a husky voice as her accent becomes thicker.

_ Fuck _ . The things that accent alone did to him, especially when she sounded like that. “I want…” Will moans as her hand continues pumping, “I  _ need _ to be inside you.”

Moving her hand away and pressing it against his back, “then you best waste no more time and get inside of me Billy,” Mac demands.

There isn’t an ounce of hesitation from him, taking his dick into one hand, he slides into her slowly and gives her a moment before beginning to thrust.

Mac moans and presses both hands on his lower back, urging for more. Depending on the circumstances, Will was usually one to start things off slow and gentle. He had mentioned before how he was afraid of hurting her in some way. It was sweet, but Mac always reassured that she knew he wasn’t ever going to hurt her but if for some reason she was uncomfortable she’d let him know in an instant.

The thrusts pick up in speed and her moans grow louder, “mmm… come on Billy…” she encourages, “I know you’ve got more than this in you.”

Her fingers claw at his lower back as he listens to her demands and thrusts into and out of her quickly and relentlessly. His forehead ends up pressed down against hers and their lust filled eyes meet. “I love you,” he groans.

Mac gives him a smile, “and I you.” In that moment she decides to wrap her legs around his waist and flip him over onto the blanket below them. That left her on top, straddling him. She smiles devilishly down at him and begins to move up and down in a harsh, fast pace. 

He begins to moan just as loud as her, if not louder as she rode him. The sight of her on top of him was absolutely glorious and made him feel in a way that was indescribable. She was an absolute goddess, forged in the heavens and sent to Earth, to him. Will was completely unworthy but he was basking in every second that he had her. 

It takes only a couple more minutes of hard thrusts combined with Will teasing one of her nipples and her adding pressure to her clit to send her over the edge. The way that he was thrusting into her and the mix of all stimulation nearly made her scream as she released. 

Mac had collapsed on top of him just seconds after his release and had her face buried into his neck, panting hard as she caught her breath. Her hand rubs his chest as they both lay quietly as their breathing returns to normal. She was suddenly so glad that she escaped from the dinner to the porch or else they wouldn’t be here.

It was another minute before she pushed herself up and pulled herself off of him, sliding him out of her in the process before she lay down next to him. “We should probably get back to your brother’s… I’m sure your family is worried about you.”

Will shrugs, “they probably didn’t see me leave and if they did then let them worry.”

She slightly chuckles, “alright well then do you have another magical blanket in that tent of yours? Cause if not I’m gonna freeze my ass off if we’re staying here.”

“We could always try sleeping in the tent,” he suggests.

Mac slightly sits up and glances at the tent, she wasn’t even sure he could fit in it by himself anymore. “That thing? I’m not so sure about that dear.”

“We’d just have to squeeze in real close and something tells me you’d have no problem with that,” he says with a sly smirk as she turns back to face him. 

Rolling her eyes she pushes his chest, “oh hush. I do enjoy cuddling most nights but you’re like a damn oven and sometimes I get way too overheated.”

“And you’ve got ice for feet, it always makes me jump and usually when we’re spooning I get to enjoy the nice taste of your hair.”

She can’t help but giggle at that, “oh are you talking about these feet?” Mac asks and suddenly presses her still surprisingly cold feet onto Will’s legs.

Will squirms, “Mac!”

A wholehearted laugh comes from her and she then lets out a squeal when he suddenly starts tickling her causing her to squirm this time and jerk her feet away.

“Billy! Billy stop!” she squeals. 

In the midst of her squeals and laughter, she tries reaching out to do the same and leads to both of them laughing while pestering each other. Eventually it ends with Will on top of her lightly pinning down her hands, “no more, no more,” he laughs with a pant.

Mac smiles a bright and wide smile up at him. This wasn’t how she expected her Christmas to end whatsoever. He made her feel young again, but mostly he made her feel alive. She nods, “we’ll call it a truce, but you have to seal the deal with a kiss.”

Will smiles and removes his hands from her wrists, “that I will happily do.” One hand cups her cheek as he brings her up for a slow, heartfelt kiss. 

As he breaks away he says, “so how about that tent? Want to try squeezing into it or shall we go on back to my brother’s?”

Mac considers for a few moments, “you know… as much as I would  _ love _ to cuddle up with you in a tent too small for both of us, I think I’d prefer to be in a bed. Besides, your knees are going to be hurting you in the morning and you don’t need to add your back to the mix,” she says with a certain confidence.

He chuckles at her certainty about his knees and nods, “fair enough, let’s get out of here then.”

In the rental car, both of them mostly dressed, Mac squeezes Will’s hand as he drives. “Oh by the way I forgot to tell you earlier, but merry Christmas honey,” she says and looks over at him.

Will smiles, “merry Christmas.”

⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀●●●⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀  ⠀⠀

One downside to working in news and journalism in general was that they didn’t have a very long break from work. They could enjoy their Christmas as long as they weren’t checking their phone or the television for constant updates of what was going on in the world. Mac had done just that, she enjoyed her Christmas with Will and with both families despite the encounters with his sisters. She only wished they would have had time off just a little longer. It was only a few days after Christmas and everyone was already back at work in the bullpen, gearing up for the New Year’s Eve office party. For the first time Mac was actually looking forward to this year’s party, it would be the first time she and Will would be spending it together as a couple since their break up.

She pushes up her glasses on her face as she scans over a few reports on her desk. Looking up when she hears a knock she notices Sloan waiting on the other side. “Come in!” 

Mac sets aside the reports she had been going over as Sloan comes in with a smile on her face, “sooo tell me how your Christmas with Will went, I want all the details.”

The two had grown rather close in the last month so it was uncommon for Sloan to come in and ask for details about her life. Mac had the habit of doing the same to her, she was invested in Sloan and Don’s blossoming relationship. 

Looking out of her office, Mac catches Will as he’s returning from a meeting with Charlie and walking over to his office. A smile comes to her face as she gets a few flashbacks from their trip, to Christmas night in particular.

Mac looks back over at Sloan, “Surprisingly, it was fantastic.”

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats nervously* Listen I’ve not written moderately explicit smut in quiet awhile. So all I ask is that you go easy on me 😂😅
> 
> Other than that I hope you’re all doing well and I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you for reading ❤️
> 
> Feel free to leave any feedback or leave a kudos if you’d like. Until next time 💛


End file.
